Chicken Run Transcript
lines, as Mr. Tweedy walks with the dogs by a flashlight, then shaking a lock, then he continues walking with the dog, followed by Ginger, looking at Mr. Tweedy and the dog, then looking at Mr. Tweedy, then he continues walking with a dog, then running to the fence, then grabbing a spoon, the dog looks at Ginger, then digging the dirt, then the flashlight appears at Ginger, then he continues walking, then he continues digging, then putting the spoon down, then crawling under, then running by a brick wall, then putting the hand out, then the chickens appear, then they all run to the fence *'Bunty': Shush! *whimpers, then Bunty tries to walk under the fence, then Mr. Tweedy looks around *'Bunty': I'm stuck! *''sighs, then they all try to get Bunty out of the fence, then Ginger puts the hand on Bunty's mouth, muffled talking, then Mr. Tweedy walks with the dog *'Ginger': Get back. *''all pull Bunty out of the fence, with Ginger pushing, then the chickens lay down, then Ginger runs away from the dog, followed by Mr. Tweedy, then the dog continues running at Ginger, then another dog runs at Ginger, chasing by the door, then the dogs walk up the stairs, then touching a gnome, then the dogs walk up, then Ginger grabs a gnome, then the dog eats the gnome's head, then the door opens, then gasping, then Mrs. Tweedy appears *'Mrs. Tweedy': Mr. Tweedy. *'Mr. Tweedy': Eh? *'Mrs. Tweedy': What is that chicken doing outside the fence? *'Mr. Tweedy': Oh! grabbing Ginger I don't know, love. I... *'Mrs. Tweedy': Just deal with it. Now! the door at Mr. Tweedy and Ginger *'Mr. Tweedy': with Ginger to a bin, then opening a top I'll teach you to make a fool out of me. Ginger inside, then closing the top Now let that be a lesson to the lot of ya! No chicken escapes from Tweedy's farm! away, then the title card appears *''puts a tally mark on the wall, then the chickens all sleep, getting up, yawning, leaving an egg, then grabbing the eggs, then checking things on the paper for Tuesday, then putting eggs inside, then the door opens at Ginger, with leaves blowing in, then walking outside, then pointing at the gate, then walking with Ginger, then opening a gate, then pushing Ginger by the shoe, then closing the gate, then walking in the house by hut 17, showing the paper, then they all gasp, then pushing a cart, then walking by Mr. Tweedy, then they all run backwards by attacking the chicken, then opening a gate, then putting down by the gate, then the chickens run, banging a gate, gasping, then they all hit the gate and overturn, showing the feet, then sighing, then walking, then Mr. Tweedy appears, then falling down while screaming, then closing the top, then Mrs. Tweedy shows the eggs with a pencil, drawing a line on the Egg Yield paper, then opening a door, then kicking Ginger, closing the gate, showing the paper, then they all move out, then opening a hole, then going down underground, then dinging the spoon two times, then going down by moving a cart, then using a whisk to dig out, then Ginger looks around, then climbing out, then touching a dog, flying in the pit, closing the top, then kicking Ginger, closing the door, then showing the paper with a chicken falling down, then they all walk with a costume of Mrs. Tweedy, then ripping the clothes, then they all scream, then the dogs attack the chickens, falling down, then they all run, then closing the gate, with the face running at the gate, then putting Ginger inside, then they all close the top, then Ginger throws the tennis ball by bouncing around, then opening a door, then kicking Ginger, then closing the gate *'Babs': Morning, Ginger. Back from holiday? *'Ginger': I wasn't on holiday, Babs. I was in solitary confinement. *'Babs': Oh, it's nice to get a bit of time to yourself, isn't it? *''all hear a bell ring, then Fowler appears *'Fowler': Roll call! Come along now. You'll be late for parade. *''all run *'Fowler': Pip, pip. Quick march. Left, right, left, right. Left, right, left, right! Come on. Smarten up. the chicken Discipline! Order! Back in my R.A.F. days when the senior officer called for a scramble, you'd hop in the old crate and tallyho. Chocks away! *'Bunty': Give over, you old fool. They just want to count us. *'Fowler': Oh, how dare you talk back to a senior ranking officer. Why, back in my R.A.F. days... *'Ginger': Fowler, they're coming. Back in line. *'Fowler': Oh, right, right. *''chicken lays on the ground, the Mrs. Tweedy walks *'Fowler': There will be a stern reprimand for you, lad. You're grounded. *''Tweedy walks to a gate *'Fowler': Attention! *''Tweedy walks in line by the chickens *'Mac': Welcome back, hen. Is there a new plan? *''Tweedy grabs the glove, then Ginger hands the paper to Mac, then stretching the glove, then they all gulp *'Mac': I thought we tried goin' under. *''the paper back and forth *'Mac': Ah! Over. Right. *''grabs the clipboard to Mrs. Tweedy, then walking down *'Ginger': How's the egg count? *'Bunty': I've laid five eggs this morning. Five! Well-chuffed with that, I was... *'Fowler': Shush! *''looks at the clipboard at the paper, saying, "Egg Production Record", pointing the numbers, then pointing the red circle on 282 *'Mrs. Tweedy': Oh, no. Edwina. *'Ginger': Bunty, why didn't you give her some of yours? *'Bunty': I would have. She didn't tell me. She didn't tell anyone. *''Tweedy grabs Edwina, then walking, then closing the gate *'Babs': Oh, is Edwina off on holiday? *''both walk, holding Edwina, with Ginger looking at Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy, holding Edwina, then taking Edwina to Mrs. Tweedy, then walking back, then opening a door, then Ginger walks up, then grabbing an ax, then starting to cut Edwina, then they all gasp, then they walk away, then sitting down, then looking at the geese flying in the sky *'Ginger': sighing We've got to get out of here. *'Mac': Ginger! Are we still on? *'Ginger': Oh, we're on, all right. Spread the word, Mac. Meeting tonight in hut 17. *''all run away, then knocking the door, then opening a window, then closing the window, then they both walk inside, then grabbing a chicken, then closing the door, then Nick knocks on the door, then opening a window'' *'Nick': You called? Nick and... *'Fetcher': Fetcher. *'Nick': At your service. *''opens the door, then they all look at Mr. Tweedy, opening a curtain *'Ginger': Over here. *''all run, with Nick and Fetcher running by Ginger *'Ginger': We need some more things. *'Nick': Right you are, miss. How about this quality handcrafted tea set? *'Ginger': Uh, no. *'Fetcher': Or this lovely necklace and pendant? *'Ginger': It's love... *'Nick': Or this beautiful little number, all the rage in the fashionable chicken coops of Paris. Simply pop it on like so, and as the French hens say, "Voila!" *'Fetcher': That's French. *'Nick': That's two hats in one, miss. For parties, for weddings. Oh, but madame, this makes you look like a vision, like a dream. *'Fetcher': Like a duck. *'Ginger': No, thank you. the birdie to Nick We're making this. We need these things. Can you get them? *'Nick': a paper Oh, oh, oh, this is a big job, miss. Oh, bigger than others. No, no. This is gonna cost. *'Ginger': Same as always. One bag of seed. *'Nick': You call this pay? *'Fetcher': It's chicken feed. *'Ginger': What else could we give you? *'Nick': Eggs. *'Ginger': Eggs? *'Fetcher': Eggs. *'Ginger': We can't give you our eggs. They're too valuable. *'Nick': And so are we. a box, then tossing a bag to Ginger After you, Fetcher. *'Fetcher': After I what? *'Nick': Move! Fetcher *''to Mr. Tweedy, looking out the window, sitting down *'Mr. Tweedy': Hmm. Twenty-two and nine. Fourteen shillings and threepence. Seven and sixpence times three. *'Mrs. Tweedy': on a typewriter Two and nine. Fourpence halfpenny. D-oh! Stupid, worthless creatures! I'm sick and tired of making minuscule profits. at a book, saying, "Sick And Tired Of Making Minuscule Profits?", then moving the papers, saying, "Turn Your Chicken Farm Into A Goldmine", then opening a book, looking at the man holding a bag, with the bubble talk, saying, "I'm Rich!" *'Mr. Tweedy': Oh, yes. Those chickens are up to something. *'Mrs. Tweedy': Quiet. I'm onto something. *'Mr. Tweedy': at Ginger, holding a candle They're organized. I know it. *'Mrs. Tweedy': I said, quiet. *'Mr. Tweedy': That ginger one. I reckon she's their leader. *'Mrs. Tweedy': on the table Mr. Tweedy! *''takes the binoculars off his eyes *'Mrs. Tweedy': I may finally have found a way to make us some real money around here, and what are you on about? Ridiculous notions of escaping chickens. *'Mr. Tweedy': But... But... *'Mrs. Tweedy': Mr. Tweedy It's all in your head, Mr. Tweedy. Say it! *'Mr. Tweedy': It's all in me head. It's all in me head. *'Mrs. Tweedy': Now, you keep telling yourself that, because I don't want to hear another word about it. Is that clear? *'Mr. Tweedy': Yes, love. But you know that ginger one... *'Mrs. Tweedy': They're chickens, you dolt! Apart from you, they're the most stupid creatures on this planet. They don't plot, they don't scheme, and they are not organized! *''to Ginger, slamming the gavel three times *'Ginger': microphone Order! Order! Quiet, everyone. Settle down. I would like to call to order... Please, if you could just settle... *'Fowler': on the table Let's have some discipline in the ranks! What, what! *'Ginger': Thank you, Fowler. *'Fowler': In my R.A.F. days, we were never allowed to waste time unnecessary chitchat. *'Ginger': Yes, thank you, Fowler. *'Fowler': I... *''pause *'Fowler': Right! clears throat, then putting his hand up Carry on. *'Ginger': Now, I know our last escape attempt was a bit of a fiasco, but Mac and I have come up with a brand-new plan. Show 'em, Mac. *'Mac': Right. We tried going under the wire and that didn't work. So, the plan is, we go over it. *''all show a catapult'' *'Mac': a chicken turnip This is us, right? We get in like this. Wind her up, and let her go! *''chicken turnip splats on the wall when Fowler ducks, then they all scream *'Fowler': Good grief! The turnip's bought it! *'Chicken': Farmer's coming! a whistle, then the chickens all run, then sliding the paper back under the bed *'Fowler': Operation Cover-up! *''a blanket on Fowler, then closing the floor, and papers *'Chicken': Whee! the finger, burning on the fire Ouch! *''Tweedy looks at the chickens with a flashlight, then looking at a teapot and the chicken, then the blanket lands on the teapot chicken, then hearing a chicken clucking *'Mrs. Tweedy': Mr. Tweedy! *''top hits the head *'Mrs. Tweedy': Where are you? *'Mr. Tweedy': It's all in your head. It's all in your head. It's all in your head. *''chicken opens the curtain window, then putting a thumb up, then getting down *'Ginger': Think, everyone, think. What haven't we tried yet? *'Babs': Uh... *'Bunty': We haven't tried not trying to escape. *'Babs': Hmm. That might work. *'Ginger': What about Edwina? How many more empty nests will it take? *'Bunty': Perhaps it wouldn't be empty if she'd spent more time layin' and less time escapin'. *'Ginger': So laying eggs all your life, and then getting plucked, stuffed and roasted is good enough for you, is it? *'Babs': It's a livin'. *'Ginger': You know what the problem is? The fences aren't just round the farm. They're up here in your heads. There's a batter place out there somewhere beyond that hill, and it has wide open spaces and lots of trees, and grass. Can you imagine that? Cool, green grass. *'Chicken': Who feeds us? *'Ginger': We feed ourselves. *'Chicken': Well, where's the farm? *'Ginger': There is no farm. *'Babs': Then where does the farmer live? *'Ginger': There is no farmer, Babs. *'Babs': Is he on holiday? *'Ginger': He isn't anywhere. Don't you get it? There's no morning head count, no farmers, no dogs and coops and keys, and no fences. *'Bunty': In all my life I've never heard such a fantastic, load of tripe! Oh, face the facts, ducks. The chances of us gettin' out of here are a million to one. *'Ginger': Then there's still a chance. outside, then closing the door, with Fowler laying down on the ground, then putting hands on, then crying Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no. What am I doing? Who are you trying to fool? You can't lead this bunch of... on the fence, then holding on Oh, heaven help us. *''cannon fires, then Rocky appears *'Rocky': Freedom! *'Ginger': Huh? *'Rocky': by Ginger, chuckling, then spinning on the vane, screaming, then bouncing on wires, then flying down, screaming Whoa! Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. You've been a wonderful audience. Rocky, then the paper flies in the sky *'All': Ouch! *'Woman': Oh, yes. *''paper lands on Ginger, then looking at the paper *'Ginger': That's it. Get him inside quickly. *''dogs walk with Mr. Tweedy, then closing the curtains, then turning on the lantern, then showing the paper, saying, "Rocky The Flying Rooster" *'Ginger': This is our way out of here. *'Babs': We'll make posters? *'Ginger': No. What's on the poster, Babs. What's on the poster. We'll fly out! *'Babs': He must be very important to have his picture take. What do you suppose he does? *'Bunty': Isn't it obvious? He's a professional flying rooster. He flies from farm to farm, giving demonstrations. *'Babs': Do you suppose? *'Bunty': Ob, absolutely. *'Rocky': Not in the dark, no. No, not in there. No. Get out. Good. Gotta get... mutters, then looking in eyes of the chickens Who are you? Where am I? What's goin' on? Ouch! What happened to my wing? *'Ginger': You took a rather nasty fall. *'Mac': And sprained the anterior tendon connecting your radius to your humerus. I gave it a wee bit of a tweak, Jimmy, and wrapped her up. *'Rocky': Was that English? *'Ginger': She said you sprained your wing. She fixed it. *'Babs': I made the bandage. *'Bunty': I-I carried you in. *''all chatter *'Rocky': Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! Whoa. chuckling Let's back up and start from the top. Where am I? *'Ginger': You're right. How rude of us. We're just very excit... This is a chicken farm. *'Babs': And we're the chickens. winks *'Rocky': Yeah, with you so far. Chicken farm, chickens... *'Fowler': I don't like the look of this one. His eyes are too close together. *'Ginger': Father, please. *'Fowler': And he's a Yank! *'Rocky': Easy, Pops. Cockfighting's illegal where I come from. *'Bunty': And where is that exactly? *'Rocky': Just a little place I call the land of the free and the home of the brave. *'Mac': Scotland! *'Rocky': No! America. *'All': Oh! America. *'Fowler': Poppycock. Pushy Americans. Always showing up late for every war. Overpaid, oversexed and over here! *''the door *'Rocky': Hey, what's eatin' Grandpa? *'Ginger': Oh, don't mind him, Mister... Mister? *'Rocky': The name's Rocky. Rocky the Rhode Island Red. Rhodes for short. *'Chicken': Rocky Rhodes? *'Rocky': a cup Catchy, ain't it? *'Ginger': Um, Mr. Rhodes, is this you? *'Rocky': Uh, who wants to know? *'Ginger': A group of rather desperate chickens? You see, if it is you, then you just might be the answer to our prayers. *''all chuckle *'Rocky': Well, then, call me a miracle, doll face, 'cause that's me. *''all clap *'Chicken': And what brings you to England, Mr. Rhodes? *'Rocky': Why, all the beautiful English chicks, of course. *'Chicken': Give order! *''pushes Rocky, spitting water out *'Rocky': You see, I'm a traveler by nature. I did that whole barnyard thing for a while, but I couldn't really get into it. Hi. How are you? Nope. *''chicken lays on the ground *'Rocky': The open road. That's more my style. Yep, just give me a pack on my back and point me where the wind blows. In fact, you know what they call me back home? You're gonna love this. The Lone Free Ranger. *''all clap *'Chicken': Isn't that great? *'Ginger': I knew it was possible. *'Rocky': Oh, it's possible, all right. *'Ginger': I knew the answer would come. *'Rocky': Amen! *'Ginger': We're all going to fly over that fence, and Mr. Rhodes is going to show us how, right? *'Rocky': That's... What? Did you say "fly"? *'Ginger': You can teach us. *'Rocky': No, I can't. Ginger Listen. Shh. You hear that? *''silence *'Rocky': That's the open road calling my name, and I was born to answer that call. Bye. out the door *'Babs': He must have very good hearing. *'Rocky': Okay, okay, where's the exit? Ah, this way. *'Ginger': Mr. Rhodes, um, perhaps I didn't explain our situation properly. We lay eggs day in and day out, and when we can't lay any more, they kill us. *'Rocky': It's a cruel world, doll face. You might as well get used to it. *'Ginger': Which part of "they kill us" do you not understand? *'Rocky': Hey. I got my own set of problems to worry about. Besides, this birdcage can't be that hard to bust out of. In fact, watch me. *'Ginger': It's not so hard to get one chicken out of here or even two, but this is about all of us. *'Rocky': walking All of you? *'Ginger': That's what I've been trying to tell you. *'Rocky': Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You want to get every chicken in this place out of here at the same time? *'Ginger': Of course. *'Rocky': You're certifiable. You can't pull off a stunt like that. That's suicide. *'Ginger': Where there's a will, there's a way. *'Rocky': Couldn't agree more. I will be leaving that way. But... *'Ginger': But... Mr. Rhodes? *'Rocky': singing I'm the new type of guy. *'Ginger': Please! *'Rocky': singing That likes to roam around I'm never in one... looks at a truck, gasping, then Rocky runs down, then the man gets out of the truck, closing the door, then looking at a truck, saying, "Circus" *'Ginger': So that's it. You're from the circus. *'Rocky': Shh! You're on the run, aren't you? Ginger You wanna keep it down? I'm trying to lay low here. *''hear a doorbell *'Ginger': I should turn you in right now. *'Rocky': You wouldn't. Would you? *'Ginger': Give me one reason why I shouldn't. *'Rocky': Because I'm cute? *''squawks, then Rocky holds Ginger's mouth *'Rocky': Hey, hey, hey! What kind of crazy chick are you? Do you know what'll happen if he finds me? *'Ginger': It's a cruel world. *'Rocky': I just decided. I don't like you. *'Ginger': I just decided. I don't care. Now, show us how to fly. *'Rocky': With this wing? *'Ginger': Teach us then. *'Rocky': No! *''squawks louder *'Mrs. Tweedy': He's valuable, you say? *'Man': Sure. *'Mrs. Tweedy': Get the torch. *'Rocky': Now you listen here, sister. I'm not going back to that life. I'm a Lone Free Ranger. Emphasis on free! *'Ginger': And that's what we want. Freedom! *''gasps, then Mr. Tweedy turns the flashlight on *'Ginger': Fancy that. They're coming this way. *'Rocky': Oh, oh, no. No. Oh, no. They're on to me. *'Ginger': Teach us to fly and we'll hide you. *'Rocky': And if I don't? *''squawks, then Rocky grabs Ginger's mouth *'Rocky': Was your father by any chance a vulture? *'Ginger': Do we have a deal? *''looks at Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy, then opening a gate, then they both run by the house, then Mrs. Tweedy looks with a flashlight at Ginger and Rocky *'Rocky': Time to make good on that deal, doll... *'Ginger': The name is Ginger. then the door opens, then they grab Ginger and Rocky, then Mrs. Tweedy looks at the chickens, except Bunty, then closing the top *'Ginger': Comfortable? *'Rocky': Not really. *'Ginger': Maybe this will help. to get out Rocky *'Rocky': Nice hideout. Ouch. I had more room in my egg. *'Ginger': We've held up our end of the deal. Tomorrow you hold up yours. *'Rocky': What deal? *'Ginger': The flying! *'Rocky': Yeah, yeah, yeah. Right, right, right. Don't worry. I'll teach you everything I know. Now, which bunk is mine? *''all wave and shout *'Fowler': Absolutely outrageous! Asking a senior officer to share his quarters, and with a noncommissioned Yank, no less. Why, back in my day, I'd never... *'Rocky': Hey! You weren't exactly my first choice either. And scoot over. Your wing's on my side of the bunk. *'Fowler': Your side of the bunk? The whole bunk is my side of the bunk! *'Rocky': Just... What's that smell? Is that your breath? *'Fowler': It's absolutely outrageous. *''all chatter *'Rocky': So you wanna fly, huh? Well, it ain't gonna be easy, and it ain't gonna happen overnight either. You see, flying takes three things. Hard work, perseverance and... Hard work. *'Fowler': You said hard work twice! *'Rocky': That's because it takes twice as much work as perseverance. his finger *'Fowler': Codswallop! inside hut 1, closing the door *'Rocky': Now, the most important thing is we have to work as a team... *''all nod *'Rocky': ...which means, you do everything I tell you. *''all continue nodding *'Rocky': Right! Let's rock and roll. *''start exercising, then they all wave hands back and forth, then raising up, holding hands, then spinning feet around, then they do push-ups while raising his hands, laughing while walking away, then they do fight, then they do push-ups, then Mr. Tweedy looks at the chickens doing exercise, by doing push-ups *'Mr. Tweedy': Mrs. Tweedy! The chickens are... Pecking? *''clipboard hits Mr. Tweedy's head *'Rocky': And left, two, three. And right, two, three. And, stop right there. Oh, yeah, down. Down. Yeah, yeah, make little circles. That's it. Faster. Faster. Oh, yes. Perfect. a bath Oh, that's the spot. *''sighs, then the chicken pumps the bath, then the chicken puts the fan behind his back, then they all walk away *'Ginger': I thought you were going to teach us how to fly. *'Rocky': That's what I'm doing. *'Ginger': Isn't there usually some flapping involved? *'Rocky': Hey, do I tell you how to lay eggs? Relax. We're making progress. *'Ginger': Really? I can't help feeling we're going around in circles. *''chickens spin around *'Rocky': What the... Hey! Cut it out! You're making me dizzy. I think they're ready to fly now. *'Ginger': Good, because they certainly can't walk anymore. *''both knock with Bunty and Babs, then they all lay down *'Rocky': Up and at 'em, gals. Let's flap. *''chicken flaps his hands, then running at the wood, with Nick and Fetcher crawling out *'Nick': Watch, Fetcher. Let's see if old Attila the Hen has come to her senses. *''chicken lands by Nick and Fetcher, then laying down, then falling down with Nick and Fetcher running away *'Fetcher': It's raining hen! *''screams while falling down, then knitting *'Nick': What's this caper, love? *'Babs': We're flying. *'Nick': Obviously. *''chicken jumps, then flips *'Nick': Flippin' hell. Look at this, Fetch. They're gonna kill themselves. *'Fetcher': Wanna watch? *'Nick': Yeah, all right. *''both walk, then the chickens run on a treadmill, with Mac losing control, leaving two chickens on a treadmill, then the chickens jump on a pillow *'Nick': Hey! Careful of those eggs! *''both laugh, then Bunty runs by holding a chicken, then throwing in a kettle *'Nick': Sunny-side up. laughing *''chicken throws Mac on the ground *'Fetcher': Now they're over easy! *''chicken pulls the rope, then the chicken spins around, then landing on a dirt *'Nick': Definitely scrambled. *''all run to a roof *'Rocky': Go! Go! Go! Go, go, go, go! Go! *'Nick': Poultry in motion! laughing *''runs by Rocky, then flapping his hands, then landing on the chickens *'Fetcher': Birds of a feather flop together. *''gasps, then falling down at the chickens, with feathers flying *'Rocky': Good work, ladies. Great work! The pain you're feeling is a good thing. It's good. Pain is your friend, okay? It's a positive thing. Just keep the faith there, uh... What was your name? Agnes! You'll get there. Ducky, I think you flew four feet today. *'Nick': Right, four feet! From the roof to the ground. *''both laugh *'Rocky': It's all part of the process, ladies. Nothing to worry about. *'Chicken': whispering Ya cheese-eating little... *'Rocky': Whoa! That doesn't sound good. Ha, ha, ha. Okay, the ground's shaking. Are we... Are we worried? Are we worried? *''truck drives by the chickens, with leaves rolling out *'Rocky': The circus. Quick. Hide me. Hide me. *'Ginger': Come on. *'Fowler': One isn't awarded a medal like this for flapping about like a lunatic, what. *''both run by Fowler *'Fowler': Now, see here! This is an officer's quarters. *'Ginger': Quick. In here. *'Fowler': Get out of here immediately, sir! *'Rocky': Give it a rest, Pops. *''closes the door at Rocky *'Fowler': Out of here! I shall have you on a charge within the week. *''chickens look to watch the truck drive, saying, "Poultry Products Ltd. Est. 1901", with Mr. Tweedy following the truck, then lifting up, followed by Mrs. Tweedy, then Mr. Tweedy follows by lifting the crates, then putting the crates down, then the chickens look in a binoculars, then the truck rolls away *'Mr. Tweedy': Cheers, mate. his head *''chickens put the binoculars down, then throwing the binoculars, then they start whistling *'Mr. Tweedy': It's all in your head. It's all in your head. It's all in your head. cuts the box Ooh! *''Tweedy takes the blades *'Mr. Tweedy': What... What... What's all this then? *'Mrs. Tweedy': the blade This is our future, Mr. Tweedy. No more wasting time with petty egg collection and minuscule profits. *'Mr. Tweedy': No more eggs? But we've always been egg farmers. Me father and his father and all their fathers. They was always... *'Mrs. Tweedy': Mr. Tweedy Poor! Worthless. Nothings. But all that's about to change. This will take Tweedy's farm out of the dark ages, and into a full-scale automated production. *''knife blades pop out, gasping *'Mrs. Tweedy': Melisha Tweedy will be poor no longer. the book on Mr. Tweedy *'Mr. Tweedy': a book I'll put it together then, shall I? *''Tweedy closes the doors *'Ginger': This isn't good, Mac. Whatever's in those boxes is for us, and I don't think it's softer hay. *'Mac': Aye, hen. And I hate to be the voice of doom, but I've been calculating my figures, and I just don't think we're built for flyin'. *'Ginger': But I saw him. He flew in over that fence. *'Mac': Aye, aye, I believe you, but if we could just see it for ourselves, that may answer some questions. *'Ginger': You're right. I'm sorry. We've been at this all week, and we're getting nowhere. If his wing were better, he could... Oh! I'll have a word with him. away, then looking around Where is he? *'Fowler': They didn't give me this medal for being a Yank nanny. *'Ginger': A simple "I don't know" would suffice. *'Fowler': Beware of that one, young Ginger. That Yank is not to be trusted. *'Ginger': That Yank is our ticket out of here. *'Rocky': And the pig says to the horse, "Hey, fella, why the long face?" *''all laugh *'Rocky': water Oh, oh, look, look. a feather Oh. Cocktail! *'Bunty': Give over! *'Rocky': water out, then looking at Ginger, being wet So, um, anyway... Remember those flying tips tomorrow. They're very important. Keep thinking those flighty thoughts. *'Bunty': Oh, yeah. *'Rocky': They're swell chicks. They really are. Looo at what Babs made me. A beak warmer. the hat on the mouth Isn't that the cutest? And that Bunty. laughing She really packs a punch. Is there a problem here? *'Ginger': Have we flown over that fence? *'Rocky': Not quite. away *'Ginger': Then there's a problem. *'Rocky': Good things come to those who wait, doll face. *'Ginger': Ginger! *''splashes water on his face, then wiping it off, then touching the top of the hair *'Ginger': Okay, how long did it take you? *'Rocky': To do what? *'Ginger': To learn how to fly. *'Rocky': Apples and oranges, baby doll. I'm gifted. They're not. You can't compare the two, okay? The point is, these things take time. Which we are rapidly running out of. We haven't even lifted off the ground. Why? *'Mac': Thrust. Category:Transcripts Category:Aardman Transcripts